Business process software allows workflow tasks to be orchestrated by a business process management system to form a business process. The business process may include human workflow steps in the business process. Human workflow steps, occasionally referred to herein as “human worksteps,” require input from human operators. Recently, there has been an increase in the variety of input devices and technologies available to users. A first problem with existing systems is that they fail to provide support for and consistent presentation of human worksteps on a variety of input devices. A second problem with existing systems is that they fail to allow a developer to select individual human worksteps to associate with specific user interface types to make those human worksteps available, or unavailable, on different types of input devices. A third problem with existing systems is that there is no compatibility with existing (e.g. legacy) applications that may rely on a business process that has already been implemented in an application.